


What I'm Worth

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Credence has happy 100% consensual sex for the first time with Newt. And even though it's good, he can't forget the trauma from Graves/Grindelwald.Between the obscurus driving him crazy and the trauma of Grindelwald's manipulation, Credence realizes that Newt's body is the perfect distraction from both. Credence/Newt, first-time





	

It should've gone down differently. Not because of something like _this_.

The heat seared him from the inside out and he'd given up wondering if it was the obscurus or just him festering in all his filth and shame and anger. The man didn't even _do_ anything, he just happened to have the same platinum hair, slicked down like a steel arrow. The sight that instantly pierced him, and he stumbled. Newt had tugged him by the hand, asked if he was okay, and Credence squeezed back and said tightly, "Let's go."

Newt responded "Alright," and let himself be guided outside, the both of them hauled back to the hotel room by Credence's fury and memories of empty promises, of whispers that amounted to nothing.

'Squib, squib, squib,' such a silly word, yet it thundered, repeating in his head and Credence needed something, or else he would get angrier and inadvertently feed the obscurus and who knew what he would do then, he could kill everyone in this city. Every innocent man and woman, every orphan, and most of all, especially...

"Newt," Credence mumbled, falling to his knees in front of the male seated on the edge of the bed. He knew what he needed, and scrabbled at Newt's coat, with the same desperation he once had as a starving child, the same Credence who begged from bystanders and eventually from powerful men.

"I need this now, please, will you let me," The words came out halting. He hadn't meant to be so demanding, and felt worse when Newt studied him like he would one of his monsters.

Newt merely smiled and nodded and, like clockwork, busied himself with pulling off his coat. "Alright," he whispered. Forever the giver, at least Newt knew his worth, while Credence was worth... He stopped and refused to finish that thought. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, Newt was looking back, eyes shining, the corners of his mouth quirked upward.

Instinct told him it was a look of pity. But his body thrummed and the obscurus uncoiled within him, curious for reasons he couldn't figure out, and Credence groaned as he peeled off his own garments. It was getting worse the closer he came to desire, reaching its peak when Newt took him into his arms and kissed him.

They were supposed to be two awkward men, forever tiptoeing on the edge of uncertainty, but the energy in Credence turned bright and he was no longer quite himself, furiously marking Newt with kisses as he pushed the man down onto the mattress and sprawled on top of him. He took in Newt's uncertain smile, the freckles dotting his cheeks and the furrowed brows as he gazed up at him. He was waiting for Credence, as he always did.

"Credence?" Newt said quietly, with a hitch in his voice. The fire burned brighter in him and he would forever insist that was all him, this was him finally getting what he yearned for, dark energy be damned.

"Are you sure about this," he asked, mumbling into Newt's collarbone. The other male laughed and tangled fingers into his hair. 

"I was going to ask you that, honestly." And that's what did it, finally, and the word _'squib'_ all but disappeared from his mind. It felt natural, like they had practiced this before, Credence bracketed between Newt's bent legs. A pair of fumbling boys about to take another leap together into the unknown. He was almost embarrassed, feeling his own length stiffening against the soft inside of Newt's thigh.

"Do you know any spells-"

"I might," Newt interrupted, and mumbled something under his breath, which Credence tried to steal away with another kiss. Newt's fingers were on his length, brushing them with a warm, moist liquid. The sensation was odd at first, and he distracted himself by licking the shell of Newt's ear.

Newt's fingers were stroking him now. "Teach me that spell sometime," he said in a hurried breath.

"Mm-hmm," was Newt's only response, and Credence could feel him smile into his shoulder.

"Ready," he said and the announcement itself seemed unnecessary, yet Credence raised himself on his elbows and stared at Newt, waiting for some sort of signal. Newt was alredy flushed, breathing in short, rapid gasps. He was staring over Credence's shoulder, then adjusted his focus and eyed him with a look Credence wasn't accustomed to seeing. The wizard cocked his head to the side, exposing his throat. Looking desperate to be devoured. He nodded.

Credence gently guided his length in, and the effect was immediate. He stifled a moan as he was enveloped in the tightest heat he'd ever felt; this was a different power, one he could control for once, one that couldn't enslave him the way the obscurus and Grindelwald had. He slid all the way in, his mind had gone blissfully blank, how perfect this sensation was, if he could just stay a part of Newt like this forever then his life would be perfect--

\--But Newt let out a pained noise, and his arm had gone for Credence's back, scratching him, clearly trying to get him to stop. Credence nearly pulled out, his own features contorting into worry as he studied Newt below him, whose brows were furrowed, eyes shut and lids spotted with tears.

"I hurt you," Credence realized, legitimately alarmed. He could try to stop now if Newt wanted him to, could just disappear into smoke because now he hurt Newt too and...

"Stings a bit," Newt said, then to Credence's surprise he opened his eyes, looked directly at him and grinned. The arm around his back relaxed and stroked."But that's to be expected. You can move now."

"Okay," he blinked, still in shock. "I'll..."

With no rage to fuel him, it struck him finally that he had no clue how to do this. Even the obscurus had been quelled into silence, and as peaceful as it felt, panic was starting to overtake lust. But Newt, for all his ignorance about human interaction, seemed to have some idea at least, because he grabbed Credence's bony hip and pushed him backward.

Credence gasped as his length slipped half-way out, before Newt tugged him in again and he was sheathed almost completely. He finally got the hint, maneuvering himself as deeply as possible, and Newt's expression tightened and he let out an unmistakable whine.

"Am I," he bit out, feeling a strong pressure against the head of his cock. Another sentence he couldn't complete, so he settled for drawing back and thrusting yet again.

"No, keep going, harder," Newt ordered. His voice sounded distant. His eyes were glassy and he appeared almost delirious, staring at the ceiling. His lips were parted slightly and Credence wanted to bite them, but at this angle he could only watch. In silent comfort, Newt's hands squeezed his shoulders and he met Credence's gaze.

"More, Credence. Please." He was done being told. But his body adhered to Newt's request and seemed to move on its own accord, their moans resonating around the room as he continued fucking Newt in earnest. 

With the way he felt the walls clamp tightly around his length, the knees knocking against his sides and arms wrapped around his nape, it seemed every part of Newt had him in a vice-grip. It actually felt nice, it reminded him that at least to one person he had some semblance of worth. He allowed himself a small smile and a bit of fun as he palmed Newt's legs and pulled them further apart to allow for better access. 

"F-fuck," Newt stammered, nails digging into Credence's back, and into scars from lashes that he had forgotten just for the moment. He then wrapped a hand around Newt's swollen length and began working him over.

"Gonna come," he said hoarsely. The warning wasn't much of a warning as he drove into Newt one final time, the other male shivering with pleasure. Both of them were pushed over to the edge, Newt's fluid spilling mostly on his first while he emptied himself into Newt and collapsed on top of him for the second time that night.

The afterglow was almost kind to him. The obscurus had dozed off, equally satisfied by this turn of events. Newt stroked his hair and this time the harsh whispers of _'squib'_ and _'worthless'_ sounded so far away, drowned out by "That was immense, amazing, Credence, you truly are--" By then, Credence had dozed off, a rare smile imprinted on his features. The battle was won for tonight.


End file.
